The Floating Island
by Silverskeejee
Summary: My own take on the Floating Island saga in Sonic 3 and Knuckles...and how it might have been if Knuckles had had his tribe alongside with him...Rated for probably violence ^_^


**Author's Note – First up, this is my OWN interpretation of the Sonic gang ^_^ So things might be a little different from what you're expecting. I'm not taking into account the history of the games much. And I never really took much notice after Sonic 3 and Knuckles. **

For those that read my original stuff, hey, it was writing Sonic Fanfiction that ever got my love of writing off the ground. 

And I miss Sonic :P Or rather, Knuckles…

This will have a few of my own characters in it. In particular, Knuckles' tribe ^_^ Blame Sega. They gave a girl with massive imagination a blank canvas when they did the Floating Island :P

And one last thing. It's ROBOTNIK! Not Eggman! Robotnik!

**PROLOGUE**

****

    From the highest point, he stared out, surveying the clean, unspoilt land. 

    It had seemed so perfect. The ultimate fail safe. A base, on an island most Mobians believed as a mere myth. Acres of land to build upon. Vast quantities of untapped resources. And all the time he would need to restock his supplies and armies. When the Death Egg had plummeted towards Mobius, spiralling out of control, Robotnik had thought that his time was up. That his plans, his carefully wrought plans, were finally at an end. Then, as the screaming, burning remains of the station punched through a cloud, Robotnik had seen something he never believed he would see. An island, floating in the sky. And an island he was about to crash land on. 

    He had been saved. With his expert pilot skills, he had landed on the Floating Island, almost unscathed. Though the Death Egg was ruined. Beyond recognition. But he didn't care about that anymore. All he knew was that there was no way that damned hedgehog would ever find him here. 

    But now he had other problems….

    Robotnik heard the nervous footsteps behind him. He turned around, saw the Mobian, a rat, cowering in the doorway. He looked hurt, beaten. Robotnik growled. Another attack, by the strange assailants. Ah well, he'd work off that stress in just a moment. He reached forward and picked up something.

    "Sir…" the Mobian squeaked, trying to interpose the wall between him and Robotnik while still keeping his head round the doorway. 

    "Let me guess." His voice was oil, oozing. "Another attack. The robots destroyed, the guards beaten, the shipment lost."

    "Uh….yeah…"

    "Excellent." Robotnik turned round, just in time to see the look of shock on the Mobian's face as he shot him, straight through the forehead. The Mobian toppled backwards, the same comical expression on his face. Robotnik sighed in satisfaction. One less idiot to cock up his plans. 

    He paced. He always paced when he was irritated. He hated setbacks, despised them, even more than he despised that blue hedgehog…

    "Confused eh?"

    Robotnik almost leapt out of his skin, and whipped round. A figure stood in the door way, leaning casually on the wall. Robotnik squinted. What sort of creature was _that, with that strange hair... "What!? Who are you, that you interrupt me!?" He glared angrily, not liking the thought that some strange creature could so easily swagger into the base – __his base…_

    "Seems you got a few problems." He sauntered forward, kicking the dead Mobian out of his way. 

    He fingered his gun. Just in case the conversation didn't go his way. "Perhaps…creature."

    "I prefer echidna." The stranger came closer. Robotnik raised the gun. "Take it easy. I coulda killed you earlier if I wanted to."

    Robotnik choked at his sheer arrogance. "Who are YOU to…"

    "Someone who you REALLY might want to talk to…" He walked forward. Robotnik could just make him out now, see the wide grin on the echidna's face, the pointed canines. "Let's face it. You want rid of the jerks that mess up your plans. I want rid of the jerks that mess up my plans. Common goal."

    The doctor was intrigued now, if nothing else. He placed the gun down. "So. What can you give me?"

    The echidna winked, brushing back vile, lime green hair. "Just your ear at the moment…"


End file.
